


Asami's Wedding Gatecrushers

by MzMilo



Series: Akai Ito [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinted MPreg, M/M, OCs - Freeform, a Twist of Fate SPIN-OFF, a touch of Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover, dimensional hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is utterly impossible and downright mental. How else can it be explain how they came to be? With their arrival, certain things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami's Wedding Gatecrushers

**Author's Note:**

> Never read and heard this is out of this world, insane plot in VF fandom myself. So we made one.  
> Inspired by LittledotMissdotXanda's Young Princes, a Harry Potter fic.

The private but extravagant wedding ceremony is filled with forced liveliness shared by a small number of people.

The blushing bride however, Azumi Seira is smiling in smug victory, her mind is already scheming with future plans glittering with greed of fame and power.

 _Sheep. Foolish bitch, blind to what is obvious,_ Kirishima and Suoh simultaneously think with exhauseted resignation inside their minds. Both are displaying poker face as they stand on their post in the name of duty for their boss.

When suddenly out of the blue, a loud crack cancels the exchange of vows into a halt.

Immediately, Kirishima and Suoh barricade their boss and the wife-to-be.

Everyone assembled stops short when pink smokescreen appears in the middle of the aisle. When it finally faded, in its place stands three children in age-appropriate three piece suits.

For a moment, all stood transfix and spellbound at the sheer impossibility of the trio's arrival. A sudden shift of reality is far from what any normal person should be expecting.

Kirishima openly gapes due to the uncanny resemblance of the youngest boy and the eldest to the couple he had served with his life. Albeit the former is a child lookalike of Asami Ryuuichi, and the latter the vibrant Takaba Akihito.

Suoh even did a double-take also realizing the same thing.

Asami Ryuuichi holds his breath, golden eyes concentrating at the eldest boy. Logically, he knows that it is not the same person. The boy appeared to be in the age of a middle-schooler, bearing an air of authority behind its seemingly fragile, youthful image and golden eyes.

The follow-up stunned silence is shattered by the only girl of the trio.

"Whoah," she breathes, impressed. "This wedding must have cost a few banks." Her golden eyes then widens as they travel from one person to another. "Oops."

The little boy mini-lookalike of Asami, who looked to be six years old, face-palms gracefully. "We are so screwed," he whines adorably and is about to throw a tantrum of big-time magnitude when the eldest boy scoops him up to comfort.

"Calm down, Ryuu-chan," the eldest soothes warmly. "This one is in my lot since I'm the brain to this venture." The deadpanned admission coaxes out a giggle from the little boy.

 _This,_ Kirishima thinks with a ridiculous urge to grab a digital camera, _must be documented._

Suoh stares at the little boys. He never had thought über cuteness could exist in the same universe with someone related to the Asami Ryuuichi.

While others shivered with creeping dread from the sound, that such a thing is even possible, coming from the Asami Ryuuichi in mini-sized version.

Any other various reactions is stopped by the raven haired girl, who looked to be in the same age as the eldest boy, as she mutters, "Good point, aniki. Although, you are banking this one on the favourite card. Again."

In response, the eldest golden eyes sparkle with mischievous fire. "In any attack, one can use any necessary means available, Hime-chan," the boy reminds grinning unrepentantly.

Hime-chan, the girl shares a playful grin at the boy. "Using father's lesson to himself? How devious of you, aniki."

Without the difficulty of another weigh on his arms, the boy graciously bows to the girl, prompting another round of giggle from the boy on his arms.

The trio then laughs gaily, uncaring of their audience, which in turn make few of their audience to chuckle softly.

As a result, the eldest boy's gaze sweeps the hall and nearly everyone had to fight back a shudder as the golden eyes assess them meticulously like an x-ray. Satisfied to see no danger, he withdraws his scrutiny to give attention from a little nudger.

"Papa will be very furious though," mini-Asami voices out this time in warning. All three pauses to consider this statement.

Kirishima spares a moment to glance surreptitiously at his boss, who is clearly watching the trio's interaction avidly.

"And that will be the time we can benefit from your kicked puppy expression Ryuu-chan!" the girl gleefully announces in an authoritative voice that brooked no protests. To that, most people swivel their heads at one Asami Ryuuichi, as if to connect the actual picture with his person.

Both Kirishima and Suoh who had their self-preservation instincts did not even dare to contemplate to think more of that subject. They can't help but gape however at the visible evidence of role reversal going on between the eldest and youngest boys.

In a sudden leap of insight, the bride finally finds her voice to say, "Are you my children from the future?"

As one, the trio pins Azumi with appraising eyes.

Azumi might be a fool, but she's not that stupid enough not to notice the scorn of regards display by the trio seconds later after their inspection. Her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"And _you_ are?" the eldest boy enquires in a genial tone oddly reminding Kirishima and Suoh of their boss' tone whenever someone idiotically would surely replied with a wrong answer.

"I am Azumi Seira, soon to be Asami Seira. I demand to know who you are to ruin my wedding!" Her voice ends with a shrilling echo of a banshee across the hall, resulting for those near her to flinch from the sound.

A heartbeat later, Mini-Asami looks mildly disturbed, even deigning to spare a haughty is-this-the-next-best-thing- _you_ -choose glance to Asami Ryuuichi. The girl's warmth personality takes an abrupt change of apathy and condescension, as if Azumi is not fit enough to carry her slippers. The eldest boy's eyes gleam in dark amusement. He did not seem particularly offended, inclining his head in the barest of acknowledgement at Azumi.

The polite act throws everyone off the loop, as it somehow in a way, managed to convey as someone superior looking down to an elder with the same status in a patronizing manner which is not really a good sensation to feel.

"Azumi- _san_ ," the eldest starts evenly, making the honorific sounds like an insult to everyone's ears. Azumi bristles, eyes seething in anger. "I'm not obliged to give you the answers to who we are since anyone with a functional brain could realize who we really are."

 _Cheeky brat._ A faintest of smirk tugged at the corners of Asama's lips, contented to let the power play to continue on.

It would have been a good source of laugh if the situation is not making everyone tense and nervous, to Kirishima especially. The hints are driving home to one single source. Someone who died several years ago.

 _It's nice to see someone shooting Azumi a peg or two from her pedestal,_ Suoh thinks in appreciation.

"We are looking for someone—" the eldest then clears his throat pointedly, a significant glance at Asami Ryuuichi for good measure.

"Akihito," the girl continues smoothly, repeating it once more. "Takaba Akihito."

Smiles of complete worship and reverence grace the trio's faces, transforming them to majestic angels. "Our papa."

Instantly, the tension plummets to sub-zero level from this revelation.

What?

_What?!_

Most audience are confused at the mention value of this name. Kirishima and Suoh straighten a faint stir of surprise on their faces. Both casting worried eyes at their boss, who has kept his silence and calm from the start.

Asami keeps a tight reign over his emotions at this revelation. There is no reason to hope for something utterly impossible and downright mental. How else can it be explain how these children came to be? Only in another universe maybe.

"You brats are crazy! Takaba Akihito is dead!

All heads turn to Sudou Shuu's direction by the entrance, and from the looks of it, the model had arrived fashionably late.

"Interesting. You sounded so sure of that detail," the girl points out, her expression taking on a shadow cast, unnerving even the bravest of men and women.

Mini-Asami cranes his head for a better look. "One of them?" he asks, not really expecting an answer as he carries on. "Papa is going to flip. I see father in his lonesome in the near future." This observation produces a bark of laughter from the eldest and the girl.

Kirishima can't help but smile. This solidifies the proof of the trio's parentage. Their sadistic tendency can only came from one source.

Before any rejoinder can be uttered, another crack echoes inside the hall. This time, pink smoke envelopes near the trio.

Someone is wheezing as the smoke starts to dissipate.

And all are utterly loss for words, again.

"Oof!" A platinum blond man wheezes as the warping portal behind him spat him out. He lands gracefully on to his feet, knees bending as he takes careful gulps of breath. He certainly arrives with style on his dark blue kimono, black hakama, and the white haori embroidered with the Asami family emblem, and finishing the ensemble is a pair white tabi (socks) and zori (Japanese wooden sandals).

"Ha… ah…" Akihito pants, keeping his head between his legs. "I hate it when this happened. Next time, I will have that Bovino bastard to test drive that damn parallel world bazooka himself. See how he likes—" Akihito freezes from his rumblings, instincts telling him that he's not suppose to be in this place and time.

Sparing a curiousotory glance on his surroundings, Akihito nearly chokes. His soul dies a little at the situation lay out in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" Akihito murmurs to himself. Then his eyes land at the sheepish face of his precious trio. Immediately, a detrimental smile to anyone's health is plastered on his face.

Back from the trio's world, their papa's expression would have reduced any lesser human to weeping mess. It's a branded guilt-tripping kind of expression, cowing the receiver to his knees and face flat on the ground. It worked most of the time, with the exceptions of Akihito's fruits of labor.

Ryuu-chan is all smiles and sparkles, charms on full power aiming at his father. "Papa!"

In a blur, he jumps from Natsume-nii to his papa, melting into the warm arms of his papa. Of course once he's settled on his special seat, he eyeballs Asami Ryuuichi with a look that claims, 'he's mine' of fierce possession. After that, Ryuu dismisses everyone like they are all beneath him.

Akihito chuckles softly, bestowing a kiss to him at which Ryuu responds with a smack to the lips. His gaze softens as he inspects the twins, Natsume and Orihime, who both mumble their apologies. Both are waiting for their hugs which Akihito automatically provides.

Then, Akihito's eyes fell back to his wristwatch. He gives the trio a look. "It's time."

Three pouting faces are aimed at him, Akihito mentally countdowns for the portal for his children to return back to their original world and time. A pink smokescreen has surrounded him by then, as the trio leaves.

Finally acknowledging their audience, Akihito graces them a genial smile, mirroring Natsume's expression perfectly. Thanking inwardly that by the next minutes, the after effects of bazooka to any witnesses will modify the memories. The parallel world jumping bazooka can at least safeguard the user's identity (well with an exemption of a certain man).

Still, there is one unfinished business left.

Never it be said that Asami-Takaba Akihito is nice person after his union with Japan's crime lord kingpin. Akihito tolerates a lot of things, but this one is an exemption.

A frown marred Akihito's face _. This, I can't just simply leave alone without justifiable retribution._ His lips curled a smile far from humorous. Blue eyes further darkened into cold fire as they turn into slits, assessing with outward calm at this Asami Ryuuichi's wedding.

But it was Sudou Shuu's presence which makes Akihito more cautious than the wife-wannabe of this world's Asami Ryuuichi.

Asami Ryuuichi recovers first, as expected. "Takaba Akihito?"

The bluest of sapphires gaze back, alive and full of fire.

"Ryuuichi," His name sounds like a song in smooth tenor. "Congratulations to your marriage." There is no hint of accusation in it but it was far too distant to Asami's liking. Like this Akihito no longer cared at all.

His lips pursed, Asami nods to Suoh, signalling an unspoken command. Dozens of black suits guards then entered, the crowd is about to be ushered out of the hall including the bride.

"There is no need for that. Everything will be taken care of," Akihito interrupts, smiling benevolently at the confused audience.

Asami's eyes examine this Takaba Akihito. What he can sense, reminds him of the carefully disguised deadliness of a predator. A frightening thought to connect with the one he knew intimately.

"You seem to be unsurprised by my appearance," Akihito comments in a matter of fact tone like this event is an everyday occurrence.

Both of the groom's closest subordinates side-eye their boss at this assumption that appears to be a confirmation of sorts.

A sardonic look is on Asami's eyes at these words. "Luck such as this is a thing both far and near whenever it concerns _you_."

Akihito huffs a laugh at that. "Point. The word impossible did not exist in my character." This Asami might have heard about that time-traveling or dimensional jumping bazooka of the Bovino famiglia which are during this timeline is still a prototype with malfunctions.

"You change. I did not expect that _you_ would willingly be tied up by a _woman,"_ Akihito observes keenly. The bride herself looks mortally offended by his words.

Asami's next words shot down any protestation from the woman. "My Akihito is not here, anymore."

Asami' admission makes Akihito to pause in contemplation. Blue eyes stare right through the golden eyes, seeing something else that anyone else cannot. Underneath that cold facade, a fevered look of hunger, self-loathing and searing agony are into its depths. But it is the look of defeat unsettling Akihito for he had never seen this to be on Asami Ryuuichi, counterpart or not.

Akihito is very careful not to give in the urge of public execution to the catalyst of this world's Akihito's death—Sudou Shuu, any interference from his side might cause a backslash to this world's Akihito.

"He is around somewhere in a matter of perspective. But my presence in this world might threaten his existence if I stay longer than what is necessary," Akihito offers cryptically to Asami, drinking Sudou's deathly pale face at the corner of his eyes.

The golden eyes drilled into Akihito's eyes with intense concentration. "Why are you saying this?"

Two decades of his own emotionally constipated bastard of a husband, has provided Akihito the comprehension to realize that Asami is clearly thinking that Akihito is playing a cruel joke towards him.

Akihito can't help but to fix _this_ Asami a glare that could wither a diamond. "You are halfway dead, Asami Ryuuichi. I can't bear that," the sheer sincerity of his voice outweighs the blazing look from his eyes.

For a moment, Asami stills before he closes his eyes to hide any turbulent emotions that might appear from his visage.

Kirishima and Suoh stand frozen beside their boss. What this Takaba Akihito bestows upon them is a wealth of hope. They surreptitiously nod gratefully at the bearer of good news.

A smile tugs at Akihito's lips from the duo's wordless appreciation, he can trust this two to ground Asami from the incoming storm of a reunion.

"I like this honest version of you, Takaba Akihito." Of course, the mood is dampened by this not really subtle possessive announcement to Akihito's ears.

Akihito snorts. " _I_ can't be yours. Besides, _my_ Ryuuichi does not share even to his counterpart. If _that_ person is anything like me, you will have serious grovelling to fulfil. No doubt about that."

Asami turns serious this time from the warning. "I expect nothing less from him."

A positively evil smile lurks into Akihito's face. "I wish you luck, Asami Ryuuichi." A statement that earns him wary looks from Kirishima and Suoh.

Did this Takaba Akihito just jinx Asami Ryuuichi?

Maybe.

With a wave to the crowd, Akihito prepares for the warping sensation of travelling back to his world. Then, he disappears but not before eying Sudou a knowing look which did not bode well for the model.

* * *

**[Omake]**

"Your heart is too soft, my cute Akihito."

"Isn't it for your benefit, Ryuuichi?"

Blessed silence.

"Anyways, the Takaba Akihito from that world might surprise us."

"You _always_ do."

* * *


End file.
